In the Darkness
by Raviennest
Summary: FF B.A.P.. Cast nya hanya Youngjae.. Songfict dan Inspirasi dari Song Jieun - Don't Look Me Like That / Don't Stare.. Disini, aye hanya ngambil konsep MV nya.. bukan dari arti lirik lagunya :).. I just need KriSar RnR ;D.. Happy Reading BABYz


"Voodoo"

Annyeong Babydeul~ ^_^*.. Mimin kambek lagi nih dengan FF khusus Youngjae .. ini bukannya pake OC ya.. "Just for Youngjae".. Mimin dapet nih konsep cerita dari MV Song Jieun – Don't Look Me Like That / Don't Stare yang baru rilis itu... Keren banget broh MV nya ;).. tapi, judul nih FF, sengaja mimin ganti supaya beda hehehe.. mungkin, ada beberapa alur cerita tuh MV yang mimin tambahin supaya readers pada ngerti.. Jadi, sama kya FF Daejae – Lonely, ini FF "Mohon dimengerti".. OK, kita kembali ke Lap-Top!.. Check On!  
>"ALL IS YOUNGJAE PART"<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau seperti ini terus?. Mataku terus bergetar ke arah yang tidak diriku tentukan. Aku hanya bisa menerima apa ada nya. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tubuhku bertegak lunglai seperti tidak ada tulang yang mempertahankan tubuhku ini. Siapa diriku dimata orang-orang bertopeng itu?. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka berbisik. Entah itu tentang diriku atau penampilanku. Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong yang sudah lama tertempel diwajahku semenjak aku selalu dipergunakan seseorang. Seseorang itu juga memakai topeng berlapiskan warna emas dan manik-manik putih kecil yang berhambur disekitar topeng itu. 

Can't I live in a world where time stands still?

Langkah lunglaiku, tetap saja mengikuti langkah seseorang didepanku. Apakah aku hewan?. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Pergelangan tanganku dilingkari oleh rantai besi olehnya. Apakah aku bisa lari dari sini? Dan berlari ke tempat yang lebih baik?. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan. Berjalan seperti sehelai benang yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun dengan ekspresi yang begitu kosong. Bahkan pikiranku pun begitu. Malu dan ketakutan sangat kurasakan saat ini. Begitu masuk ke hatiku yang lemah ini. Dengan jas hitam yang rapi, tangan dirantai, aku terus mengikuti langkahnya. Aku tidak tau kemana ia akan membawaku. Ke sebuah tempat yang tentu saja tidak ku ketahui. 

I won't change no matter anyone says

Apa yang aku lakukan disini?. Ini sangatlah begitu berat bagiku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ketika aku berada dibalik tirai hitam seperti ini?. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika tirai hitam dihadapanku ini, dibuka?. Tanganku, memanglah tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi. Tapi, kenapa bisa seperti ini. Tangan panjangku terentang sedikit tinggi. Akibat rantai yang terus terlingkar dipergelangan tanganku, karena itulah kenapa tanganku terentang seperti ini. Apakah aku akan dihukum? Disakiti?. Aku hanya bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Apakah aku perlu mengeluarkan air mata ketika diriku seperti ini?. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Seseorang diluar tirai hitam ini, sedang memberitahu sesuatu. Entah itu tentang diriku yang lemah ini, atau sesuatu. 

Don't look me like that

Tiba-tiba saja, tirai hitam didepanku yang menutup diriku ini, terbuka. Aku masih tidak tau, apa yang dihadapanku sekarang ini. Karena aku masih menundukkan kepalaku. Detik demi detik berlalu begitu cepat. Ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan kekuatan yang masih ada, aku melihat sekelmpok orang-orang bertopeng pesta. Apa itu?. Siapa itu?. Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang langsung terbenak dikepalaku. Mereka langsung saja memegang uang yang mereka eraikan ditangan mereka. Seberapa banyak itu?. Apakah ia ingin menjualku?. Apa yang istimewa dari diriku sehingga mereka terlihat ingin membeli diriku yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi ini?. Apakah aku hewan peliharaan?. 

Just leave me alone

Aku melihat mereka, hanya dengan tatapan kosong. Gambar apa yang terlihat dimataku?. Mataku, bergerak melihat sekitar. Aku melihat mereka melempar uang yang mereka pegang, berhamburan dimana-dimana. Apa diriku bagi mereka?. Melempar uang yang tidak aku ketahui jumlahnya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi, sangatlah tidak bagiku. Yang hanya ku inginkan, dunia yang baik. Bukan uang seperti ini. Seseorang yang bertopeng warna emas itu, membawaku ke mereka semua yang ingin memiliki diriku. Aku hanya bisa berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka yang aku tidak tahu, apa yang mereka lakukan. Topeng-topeng itu, terlihat sangat mengerikan bagiku. Berapa banyak?. Disentuhnya wajahku. Dielusnya rambut hitamku. Aku hanya bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. 

Tell me what is Wrong

Tiba-tiba, kobaran api menyala disekitar tanpa siapa yang pelakunya. Bukannya aku terkejut, aku hanya menanggapi itu dengan pikiran dan wajah yang kosong. Sekelompok orang-orang bertopeng itu, tentu saja mencoba lari dari kobaran api tersebut. Aku hanya melihat mereka berlarikan kesana-kemari mencari jalan keluar. Mereka tabrak diriku tanpa meresa bersalah. Dan beberapa orang bertopeng itu, tergeletak mati rasa dilantai yang aku tidak tau kenapa. Sekarang, hanya diriku sendiri yang masih berdiri tegak dengan pergelangan tangan yang masih dirantai, tapi tidak dipegang siapapun. Apakah ini pembalasan?. Apakah ini kesempatanku untuk lari?

Kemudian, ku langkahkan kakiku ini sekuat mungkin dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ditempat ini, aku merasa dunia sangatlah sempit dan hanya akulah yang selalu dipergunakan. Untaian rantai yang terhubung dengan tanganku, ku biarkan begitu saja. Begitupun orang-orang bertopeng yang terbaring dilantai itu. Aku hanya memandang mereka dengan wajah kosong. Ku tinggalkan tempat itu untuk selamanya. Dan aku, hanyalah manusia biasa.


End file.
